


defying the stars

by pekosan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ...sorta, And Fate, Angst, M/M, PMMM AU, Poetry, a lot of fate and destiny, a lot of star imagery, but not really, mainly from subarus pov, references to rocket start, references to time looping and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: ‘star-crossed lovers’no matter how long it takes,he swears he’ll one day be reunited withhis fated one(an attempt of poetry of sorts)





	defying the stars

**Author's Note:**

> idk man its 3am and im trying to sleep but my brains been going ham so i typed this out
> 
> ive been wanting to write some angsty subahokke for a while now after seeing what subahokke jp artists manage to come up on twitter
> 
> (theres no actual dialogue or character appearance so /shrugs/)
> 
> edit 5/5/19: changed up the summary

I’ll defy you, stars!

No matter how many milky ways, galaxies, eternities or light years past,

I’ll never forget you—

My Polaris

 

I’ll fight off as many fates and destinies I possibly can,

The ones I’m fated to perish, to crumble in your

cold, delicate fingers.

Those fingers of yours, holding that pen of yours

doing crossword puzzles day and night.

The look you have whenever you did them,

truly mesmerized me to no ends.

 

“To my Pleiades,

I’ll connect the stars- One by one,

units, hundreds, thousands, millions!

Standing on that fated tree, burying that precious marble of yours

No matter how many years I had to jump through,

back and forth,

fluttering petals...

I always caught you under that sakura tree,

that one fateful night.”

 

Those were the words you always spoke to me,

before the string would break and sever us apart!

I watched you disappear from sight for decades...centuries

Just like those stickable stars that lose its last glow,

or when the stickiness from the star stickers

finally lost its sticky feeling.

Maybe it’s the crumbliness of sand that slowly…

slowly flies away with the wind.

 

You warned me the first time this happened…

“Don’t make a contract with that **_thing_ **, it’ll only bring calamity in your life,”

I didn’t listen...as you can tell.

I couldn’t take it anymore,

I didn’t want to live in a timeline where you don’t exist!

I took the risk and made a contract,

a wish to protect you from eternal harm-

But I guessed I failed.

 

I wonder what...what attempt this is

I honestly lost count at this point.

 

But…

no matter what,

 

Promise me you’ll wait for me,

we’ll be together one day, free from this ever-looping battle.

We’ll break free from these chains,

and I’ll grasp your cold hand

with my warm one.

 

I’ll defy you, stars!

No matter how many milky ways, galaxies, eternities or light years past,

I’ll never forget you—

**Hokuto**

 

And just like that, the Pleiades disappeared from the Polaris’s sight, crumbling away like stardust, failing to grant his own wish yet again.

 

The Polaris always held on to those words,

for he knew he’d meet his Pleiades again,

under the very same sakura tree—

that one fateful night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> (if its not clear, polaris is hokuto and pleiades is subaru)
> 
> you can find me @trickystarnight on twitter where i ramble about trickstar and 2wink half of the time  
> Even


End file.
